sonjas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clank
XJ-0461, known as Clank was a small defective Sentry-bot robot (later revealed to have a Zoni soul) and Ratchet's long-time companion and friend. He was born at the Robot Factory on the Planet Quartu, where he awoke and ended up escaping. He then landed on Veldin and met Ratchet. He was created in the Great Clockby his father, Orvus. While Clank's serial number was B5429671, the name "Clank" emerged when Ratchet's homemade ship rocked while flying to Planet Novalis, causing the small robot to hit the side of the ship and making a clank sound. This became his nickname throughout his adventures with Ratchet, protecting the universe from numerous evil-doers and becoming legendary heroes who always have each other backs, metaphorical and literally speaking -Role in the series- Along with Ratchet, Qwark, and Dr Nefarious, he and the others are with Sonja to help her and the others' adventures Personality Clank often acted as Ratchet's voice of reason against Ratchet's brash personality. He was quite knowledgeable in a variety of subjects, which he never hesitated to show. Clank has shown to be somewhat slower to realize certain things than Ratchet in certain scenarios; for example, in Ratchet & Clank, he mistook the Captain Qwark robot for the real Captain Qwark, and only realized that it was a robot after Ratchet told him so and in Zeldrin, in the video of Qwark dressed as a woman asking for a ride, Clank didn't realize that it was really Captain Qwark. He thought that was his sister until Ratchet said that Qwark was alive. Clank seems to have feelings, In Size Matters, Clank felt sad about Ratchet when he was in Dreamtime. While as knowledgeable and composed since the beginning of series, Clank has seemingly also developed a more daring side to himself. While at first not as willing to go on adventures with Ratchet in Going Commando, as the series progressed, he had found himself more accustomed to being a hero to the point that he was at first not as comfortable retiring from the hero business. Also, his devotion to Ratchet has also grown stronger to the point where he broke his father's one rule about the Great Clock: Do not use as a time machine, to travel six minutes into the past to save Ratchet from being killed by Alister Azimuth thanks to the Plumber's hint. He also gave up his position as Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock to Sigmund to stay with Ratchet, saying he couldn't just leave him on his own when he had yet to find his family. Also, in Secret Agent Clank, Clank refused to believe that Ratchet was the evil mastermind behind the Eye of Infinity theft and work tirelessly to find the real mastermind and clear his name. Additionally, in Ratchet: Deadlocked, when the Battledome was about to explode, when Ratchet told Clank to leave, he told Ratchet that he was not leaving without him. Clank also appeared to be more of a ladies man than Ratchet, as shown in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, where he was easily able to convince Courtney Gears to give up some information about Nefarious, whereas Ratchet struggled, despite volunteering to do the talking. This is much more expressed in Secret Agent Clank, as he was able to convince Ivana Lottabolts & Courtney Gears to give him information on the Eye of Infinity. Relationships Nikki Nikki and Clank are both smart and they got into a little romantic relationship. She has a small crush on Clank. Agent Sira Sira and Clank always worked together in Sira's Adventures of Secret Agent Clank. Sira is Clank's friends and he is like a brother to Sira. Ratchet Clank's best friend. They always worked together to save the universe from Dr. Nefarious and other villains. Sonja Farrington Clank likes assisting Sonja on her adventures. He likes correcting Sonja every time that Sonja says something wrong. He and Sonja are not in a relationship but they are friends too. Category:Heroes Category:Males